Magic always works out somehow
by gohanfan1
Summary: Male Belarus x male America :3 smut with a leading plot. Yaoi don't like don't read but if you like it read XD
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:****I do not own Hetalia or any of its characters X3**

**Happyclamier:**** I think this is the first Male BelarusXAmerica on this site so yeahy... But it may not :P My first time with the couple so be nice :P**

**Chapter One**

Belarus looked down at the body that was under him. They were breathless and clinging onto the sheets as he entered them slowly. There head flashed back into the pillow biting their bottom lip trying to get some control over their own body. He smirked as he made the person feel this way. Since Britain messed up and turn each of the nations into the other gender Belarus looked at America in another way. The usual hyper nation came in the room blushing as he saw the usual male men girls and the girls male. He started laughing as he sat down and asked what he missed. Belarus as well as the others ran into the bathroom to look at themselves and all including himself yelled at the Brit. Belarus was the first to return to see America balencing a pencil on his upperlip still smiling about what happened and happy that the trafic kept him late. Belarus sat next to him and drapped an arm around the nations shoulder smiling himself. He brushed his lips against the confused Americans ear. He felt the nation shiver a bit and smirked as he bit down on his ear lobe, but stopped when the door opened and the others came in fumming mad. Belarus moved back and winked at the blushing American. And that how this all started. He asked the nation to come to his appartment and they fought for dominance for a while but he won easly. America had his legs on either side of Belarus and his arms around the nations neck kissing the male. Belarus brought one of his hands to stroke the Americans member that was left laying on the nations stomach. America moaned and started to pushed back onto the males member. Belarus didn't realize it was 'big' until he took off his clothes to see it. He smirked as they both were suprised at it but he was also was suprised how America could take in all of it. He was taller than the other nation so it wasn't a huge shock but it made him happy. He was always chasing after Russia but now that he was a guy he looked at America more. His cute little laugh and hero complex made him horney as fuck. Plus his ass was amazing! He felt himself close as he thrusted in. He didn't know if he should stay in or pull out so he just stayed and was glad he did as he rode out his climax in America. As Alfred came his walls closed tighter around his member and made it twice as good. America covered both of their chests with cum but neither of them cared. He pullled out and kissed America sweetly. He laid down beside the nation and smiled as the nation wrapped against him laying his head on his chest.

"That was amazing." America said yawning tiredly. Belarus laughed and kissed the nations forehead happy.

"Your amazing." He said purring making America laugh also. He rolled his eyes and did little circles on his upper hip.

"I thought you were always mean and trying to get Russia to marry you or something. I would have never thought you and me would do this even if England did that stupid spell. I would have thought it would be because..." Belarus kissed America trying to make the nation quiet. He thought he was tired after the nation yawned but he always had energy. America laughed and bit his lip.

"Sorry I guess I'm just happy..." He said honestly. Belarus nodded and looked up at the ceiling trying to let sleep take over. America though was to up to go to sleep.

"Hey tomorrow can we do it again? Or can we go to a store and hang out? It sucks we have a meeting tomorrow though." Belarus laughed as he looked down at the nation.

"Is there something on your mind that you want to say?" America blushed indicating he was right on target. He sat up a bit looking at the American with a small smile.

"Come on tell me." America looked at him with a blush etched on his face. He coughed lightly to clear his throat.

"Does this mean we're going out or is it a one time thing? I'm okay with either one but it's killing me." He said laughing. Belarus shrugged and laid back down wrapping an arm around America protectively.

"I don't care. If you want to I guess we could." America kissed him and smiled.

"My first boyfriend! I can't wait to see what happens!"

**He should have never said that!**

**So what shall life and the nations bring them? Review, follow, favorite, its up to you XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Hetalia **

**Chapter Two**

Belarus smirked as he laid on his side to see Alfred happily sleeping beside him. The blonde man's hair was a mess and Nantucket still stood on end making the sight remarkable. There was still a bit of a blush spread on the slumbering persons face and one of his arms was sprawled on Belarus's torso. He smiled and kissed the top of the man's forehead thinking of something. He wanted to wake the nation up but decided to just lay there and enjoy the peacefulness while he could. In his life time when he was a woman he chased after Russia for years and years and would never had given the American a chance in his life. But looking back now at the last night's event made him think he must have been crazy back then. He was a damaged package as well as Russia so he guessed that was the main reason he tried to marry him. He never realized the American had baggage of his own. When he was a woman he fought to survive and if it was necessary blood was spread. Russia was way worse since they expected more from the young nation making him slightly mad in the process. America moved slightly but then popped his head up to stare at the man beside him and a smile was spread.

"Good morning." America said yawning sitting up to place his back against the bed post. Belarus frowned and looked over the Americans body. He remembered it was pure white silk but now he saw a small scar on his upper right thigh. He trailed his finger on the scare causing America to blush slightly but smirk as he saw what the man was doing.

"What happened?" America scratched his check thinking up the answer.

"Well when I was young in the 'new world' I was searching for someone. There were a few people but none would play with me. I went to a river and accidently feel. One of the rocks grazed me and that's about it." America finished looking at him worriedly. Belarus tilted his head to the side wondering why he was looking at him like that. America shrugged it off and jumped to the ground still completely naked.

"I'm hungry how about you?" Belarus rolled his eyes and nodded slowly. He picked up one of his own shirts that we wore when he first turned and went after the American. He found the man in the kitchen already pouring himself a bowl of cereal like it was his house. He came up from behind and quickly pulled the shirt over the man's head and onto the man's torso covering up the man's member. America looked at him with a bit of a pout causing Belarus to blush madly. His hair was pushed down a bit and a slight blush was crept on his face made him look like the most beautiful person in the world. America smiled and grabbed at Belarus's member laughing again.

"Again?" Belarus grabbed the hand that held his member and pushed it against the wall kissing the man passionately. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths exploring what was rushed yesterday. Belarus lifted one of the American's legs around his waist causing the other one to follow suit wrapping around it tightly. Their groins brushed against each other causing them both to moan out in pleaser. Belarus kissed the man's neck and smirked as he saw a bite mark he must have placed on the man. Belarus was still a bit estranged by the gender change but he knew what to do. His hand drifted down America's backside to his ejective teasing the sensitive place by circling it. America shivered slightly and pushed down on it. Belarus licked America's earlobe making him hiss in pleaser. America reached down and started pumping the larger man's member. Pre-cum was sticking onto his fingers making them slicker and more pleasurable to the man. He did turned his hand on the head of the man's groin making the man's face get buried into America's neck. He pushed in his finger causing the American to bite down on his bottom lip at the intrusion. Belarus slid his finger on the American's walls and adding another digit to prepare the man more. He did a scissoring notion and added another one to get him prepared for his length. He removed the and moved him up and placed the head of his member on the entrance of the man's hole pushing in little by little until he was all the way in. The American was tight making him move his hips back and forth wanting to move a lot. America moaned out in bliss indicating that he could do as he pleased. He started at a slow pace filling him up moving faster and faster. America's moans as well as his own got louder and louder as they felt themselves close.

"Pl… Please…" America moaned out. Belarus kissed America and started stroking the smaller mans member. America head flashed back as he came leaving lines of cum behind. Belarus thrust all the way in feeling the walls close tighter against him causing himself to go over the edge. America shuddered and stood stiff as Belarus pulled out his limped member kissing the nape of America's neck. America sighed as he kissed Belarus's lips. Belarus looked at him strange as he looked disappointed. America caught him and forced his cheery childlike smile back on his face.

"What time is it?" He asked. Belarus shrugged and looked at his watch that hung on the white plastered wall. It was very old but it hadn't told the wrong time yet so why throw it away? He gasped as he figured the time and reached to grab the American's wrist to run up the stairs. America followed suit confused and grunted as they stopped in the master bedroom. Belarus flung a huge pile of clothes at him almost causing him to fall to the ground. He looked at the fabric and was shocked.

"Are these Russia's?" Belarus nodded his head slowly pulling some of his brother's clothes on. America walked over to the bed to throw the cotton down.

"What happened to my regular ones?" Belarus smirked evilly as he gazed at America. America tilted his head not recalling much.

"I ripped them remember." America did an 'Ah' take and then quickly fumbled on Russia's discarded clothing. It hung off his body a bit but it didn't fall off the young nation.

"That's weird I thought his clothes would be bigger." Belarus nodded as he pulled on a boot.

"He does wear bigger he gave me those yesterday as starter clothes since he couldn't wear them." America grunted and sat beside his love wrapping his arms around Belarus's waist bored. The other nation hastily placed the next boot on and stood up taking the shorter nation with him running out the room. America laughed as they got out the door.

"It's okay I'm late almost all the time." Belarus laughed also pulling the nation into the dark blue car that had a driver already ready to go.

"I know, but I haven't been late before." America pouted and played with Russia's jacket liking the feeling of the silk cotton. Belarus looked at him and gave up.

"Hey want to get coffee?" America's ears perked up with the sudden invitation but his head lowered remembering their past conversation.

"But you said you haven't been late before." Belarus kissed America's lips and smirked lovingly.

"There's always a first for something."

**In money class writing this with people around XD yeahyyyyy So this was a cute chappy with some smut so review follow favorite review :P They're like my fuel. **


End file.
